Astro the Hedgehog
Astro is the fourth to last boss in the new (upcoming) fan-game "Sonic Smash Bros. 2" Boss Mechanics/Gameplay Story The player is playing as Nickolas the Hedgehog, as the others are watching from a nearby star, i'll explain the space-breathing later. Astro will shoot Asteroids (duh) at Nick, Nick must punch, kick, throw back, spindash, and homing attack them back at Astro, then while he is temporally stunned, he will either get hit by the asteroids, or be stuck holding it back, when he is holding the space-rock thing-a-bob Nick must homing attack Astro during this phase. 2nd phase; This is where the sizing power comes into play. a little cutscene plays, Nick homing attacks a big asteroid at Astro, Astro breaks the asteroid into bits, the second phase begins, Astro will shoot the mini Astro-rocks at Nick. Nick must homing attack them like stairs then homing attack Astro, then blast him. Nick must do this 8 times. another cutscene plays, Astro takes the Astroids from the Solar System and merges them into 1 giant Mobius-killing astroid, Nick flys into the Asteroid and holds it in place, Then Dillian gets mad as Astro is about to shoot Nick, since Nick can't do anything, it'd kill him, Dillian jumped at Astro, the Player now plays as Dillian, Xia and Star, and must fight Astro in a normal duel. After done a certin amount of damage is done, a cutscene plays where Nick's aura grows to the size of The Asteroid, Nick pushes the Asteriod at Astro, Astro kicked it back, Nick fell inside the Asteriod and pushes it toward Astro, Astro gets confused, Nick bursts out of the Asteroid and charges a lightning kamehameha-like blast and fires, Astro is shown to get disintergreted in the blast. Nick, Dillian, Xia and Star then fly back down to Mobius, then they are greeted with cheers. Gameplay story, Asteriods are smashing Mobius, Nick and the gang Must find this potion maker, to get a Space-Breathing Potion, The Gang must battle a giant Strength-Potioned Echidna. They win and get the Potion, they then get from the same person, a single Space jump Potion, Nick drinks it after everyone has Space-Breathing, Nick jumps with Everyone hanging on, they arrive at Space, they fight Astro. Appearance Astro is a black hedgehog (fur) with red eyes and Grey skin (stomach arms and mouth). Personality Astro is extremely destructive and wishes to eventually rule the Solar System of Mobius, then the universe. History there is no known history of Astro. Powers Astrokinesis - A power invented by Astro himself, Astro has complete control over all Astroids. Astro can resize Astroids to larger than Mobius, or as tiny as an ant. Abilities Astro can breathe in space without any extra equipment. Weaknesses The Atmosphere - Astro can't control Asteroids once they have reached the Atmosphere, well he can, but with great difficulty. Appearences There will be a story Arc in Hero's Destiny that follows some of the Sonic Smash Bros. 2 Story, such as Astro. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Villains Category:Bosses